Existing wind turbine power generation systems rely on traditional turbine assemblies having a central axis for support. Such assemblies experience large stresses under heavy wind conditions and are subject to failure. Therefore, it is impractical to build or use such turbines safely in varying wind conditions, particularly in urban and suburban and heavily trafficked areas. Needs exist for improved turbine assemblies for wind power generation.